Uchiha medic
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: What if Sasuke was trained by Tsunade since he was young? What if she took him with her when she left the leaf only to return at the time of Uchiha massacre? How will it affect the story? Will it affect team 7 dynamics? Medic Sasuke. Non Itachi hating Sasuke. Best friend team 7 later. Maternal Tsunade. Mukuton Sasuke. rinnegan sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**So I am writing a new fic. I know i should not but what the hell. I sure will. Mainly, it was my brother's idea. Another thing why he would bot hate Itachi. Medic are taught to be rational from the start. Won't he try to figure out the reason begin the massacre. I don't think he would buy the whole to test my limits bull Itachi will try.**

 **Summery: What if Sasuke was trained by Tsunade since he was young? What if she took him with her when she left the leaf only to return at the time of Uchiha massacre? How will it affect the story? Will it affect team 7 dynamics? Medic Sasuke. Non Itachi hating Sasuke. Best friend team 7 later. Maternal Tsunade.**

His father was ignoring him. Again. It was not a new occurrence in the life of Uchiha Sasuke. He was pretty used to it. The price of having Itachi as a brother. Usually his mother payed attention to him even if his father didn't, but apparently his mother also seemed to ignore him. The only one who payed any attention to him was his beloved Aniki. But he too seemed to distant himself as of late.

He looked back at the family of three to see his father giving a proud smile to his older brother and jealousy seems to boil off of him in waves. Father never smiled at him like that. He was never proud of him no matter what Sasuke did.

Looking at the family, he felt alienated. The three of them looked like a model family. There was no place for someone like him there. Unknowingly, tears hit his eyes as he took the scene in.

"Mother can I go feed the ducks alone today?" Sasuke requested in his child like voice. He just wanted to get away from there. Anyplace wad better that that.

Mikoto nodded without even looking up, too busy with what Fugaku was telling her. Itachi however rose to follow his younger brother when his father stopped him. He looked as his younger brother went out of the room.

The younger Uchiha opened the door and wandered toward the pond. He was seemingly unaware of his surroundings, which could explain how he ended up out of the Uchiha estate, tears threating to fall from his eyes.

Not paying attention, he almost walked into a women. Looking up he saw that she had blond hairs and big assets, not that he knew about all that at the age he was.

"Sorry miss. I was not paying attention to where I was going" the child apologised. The lady took him in for a moment then an arrogant smirk erupted on her face.

"Think you are some big shot eh kid? Bumping into people?" She almost shouted. The child was confused. Did he not apologise for mistake. Why was the lady so angry. It was her fault too for not looking where she was going.

"Hey, it's not all my fault. You should see where you are going too. You also bumped into me. And i already apologised" the child busted out, then looked horrified at the impoliteness he had shown. The woman regarded him for a moment, then busted out laughing.

"I like you kid. What is your name?" She asked quite amused. The kid reminded her of her brother she had lost.

"Mom says not to tell strangers your name" the kid was quite amusing. Apparently it was alright to yell at strangers but not to give the name. The blond could only muse who the child can be.

"My name is Tsunade Senju. Nice to meet you kid" she said as she looked at the child. Only then she noted the scratch he had on his knee. She bend down to heal it.

"Woo. How did you do it? Is it magic?" The child was really innocent five years old. Looked like this was his first time seeing medical ninjatsu.

"No. I'm a medic. This is medical ninjatsu" the blond was really amused. Magic.

"How come Itachi-nii not use it?" Ah, so this was an Uchiha child. But this also worried her. What kind of parents lets a five years old wander off on his own. Was he their second son?

"Sasuke" the yell knocked her out of her thoughts. She looked to see a twelve years old child coming toward them. He Stopped when he saw her and gave a polite bow. Then he turned to the child. He did not look amused.

"What are you doing here Sasuke. I'm here because Itachi asked me to go after you when you did not return Hal an hour later as aunt Mikoto and uncle Fugaku were not letting him go. Aunt Mikoto thought you were sleeping" what kind of parents did not know where their own child was. The child looked scared.

"I told mother I was going to feed the ducks and got lost" at this the older Uchiha sighed. Apparently it happened a lot. Was this a common occurrence.

"Only you can get lost in a five minute walk. Remember the fair? You got lost and it wad only because Itachi noticed you were gone did we find you" so the child was not properly taken care of. The child pouted.

"Alright. Let's head home. Thank you for treating my wound miss lady. I want to become a medic too. Just like you." The child smiled as he looked at his bag to see if he had spilled something. He saw a small bush of roses nearby. Taking out a close bud he held it out to her as he smiled. She felt a rush of chakra before the flower bloomed. This caused her to blink. Causing the blower to bloom required a fine amount of chakra control. Not everyone could do it. Shizune had not been able to do it in her last one year she had been under her.

She saw the two head home toward Uchiha district. She made a decision. She would take the young one under her own wing. He had talent and she would be dammed if she let it go. She would go talk to the clan head tomorrow. For now she still had a bet to win.

 **Done. Kindly review and tell me how it was.**

 **I saw a lot of fics in which Naruto or Sakura get trained at a young age so why not do one for Sasuke too. Next chapter will hopefully be better. Would you want Shisui to be alive or dead?**


	2. Journey with the medic

**Initially I wanted to wait to wait for a bit before releasing this chapter but then I decided against it. So now you have your chapter extra early. Next chapter might not be so early. Kindly review for an early update. They fuel me**

 **I know Fugaku loves Sasuke in the anime, but not here. My laptop is broken. This was all types at mobile. Kindly overlook some mistakes.**

 **This one is long. I'll try to keep all chapters this long.**

 **Summery: What if Sasuke was trained by Tsunade since he was young? What if she took him with her when she left the leaf only to return at the time of Uchiha massacre? How will it affect the story? Will it affect team 7 dynamics? Medic Sasuke. Non Itachi hating Sasuke. Best friend team 7 later. Maternal Tsunade.**

Fugaku Uchiha was in a bind. He had never thought that the Senju hire would ever see eye to eye with an Uchiha much less this.

In front of him stood Senju Tsunade. One of the legendary Sannin. The medical genius. The woman was a formidable opponent on the field. Her monstrous strength was legendary among the ninjas.

But for the love of his clan he could not figure out the reason the blond woman was seeking permission to take his younger son with her. That boy was a failure. He could not even mould chakra properly and this woman said that the child was remarkable. He was nothing like Itachi, who in his eyes was a real prodigy. Sasuke was a spare, the second son.

The Senju and Uchiha had never been what you call friends. There was too much bad blood between both parties for it to be a successful friendship. Still they were the confounding clan of Konoha.

So you could imagine his surprise when the Senju hire said she wanted to have a talk with him regarding his youngest. At first he thought that the blond had somehow mistaken Sasuke for his older brother, but apparently it was not so. The woman was firm that she wanted to take the younger Uchiha with her to train and he had potential far beyond his age.

Maybe she had been hit on her head too many. Well whatever floated the cracked Senju's boat. If she thought that the spare had any talent she could train him all he want. He was not worried about Sasuke being disloyal to the clan. He was a born Uchiha and it was in his blood to be loyal. That and if he did become a medic successfully it could be good for the clan. The clan could never have too many medics.

So he gave his permission for the blond to collect the Sasuke the next day. After she left he was faced with the biggest dilemma of his life so far. What would he tell Mikoto and Itachi. God knew that they both loved the boy to death. Still he would have to think of something. He had already given his word and Uchiha always kept their words.

Dinner was silent. For once there was no necessary chatter. Making up his mind he turned to the youngest on the table.

"Sasuke. How is school?" He tried to start with the easy topic and gently break the news to his family. Sasuke looked surprised that the older man had asked him a question while his wife and older son looked confused.

"It's easy" right. Even if his younger son was not as talented as Itachi he was an Uchiha and thus better than rest of his class. He decided to take the direct approach. The more he dragged it out the worse it will get.

"Someone wants to make you their apprentice. So get packing. You leave with them tomorrow" the whole table tensed. Was he too direct. Should he have broken it to them more gently.

"Fugaku what's the meaning of this? Where are you sending my child?" Mikoto was like a lioness protecting her cubs. Even Itachi looked ready to argue. Suddenly a small voice broke the tension.

"Did i do something wrong? Is that why you are sending me away? Please don't send me away. I'll try harder to correct whatever wrong I did. Father don't send me away" it was going down and fast. Looking at his youngest, he saw tears in the child's eyes. And that's why he will never make a good Uchiha. The child wad too emotional. Itachi had never cried since he was four. But now was not the time to think that. He had to clear the air.

"You did nothing wrong. I'm not sending you away. You are going to be trained by a legendary Sannin, Tsunade Senju. She herself asked me. It has been already approved of. I will not hear any complain on this." The child had called down at that, but just for the matter he added, "It's a great honor for the clan if one of our own will be taught by such a powerful ninja" even if did not feel like that.

The child's mood lifted a little at that and he went to his room. Most likely to pack. Itachi went after his younger brother, most likely to spend time with his brother. He turned to Mikoto, she was seething.

"How dare you do this without telling me. He's a child Fugaku. A child-" looked like it was going to be a long night. He had to convince his wife. He had after all already agreed.

 **...**

She had left the leaf after Dan's death. It had hit her hard and she had never been the same. She could not view the leaf as the same after that. There were too many bad memories in leaf for her to stay here.

She would have never set foot back there had the old man not been so sick. Haruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage had fallen deathly ill. If only the village didn't need him. She would have never come back. But she owned it to old man. He had taken care of her in her gennin days. She did hold a soft spot for the old man.

So when Jiraya came to her with the news that the old man was so close to his time and only she could save him, she had without second thought rushed back. It really was nasty case of chakra poisoning and had she been a few days late, no doubt would have taken the old man to stars. It could not be allowed. Especially now that the village had just stabilised. Also, it was the perfect opportunity to pay the old man back for all he had done for her. And maybe it would help her too, coming back that is.

She walked down the streets of Konoha, the very same she used to in her teen days. Not very much had changed in Konoha, and yet so much had. Her teammates were no longer there. Nawaki was no longer there. Dan was no longer there. Yet the shops and streets remained, a bitter reminder of what she had lost.

Unaware of her surrounding, she walked. Walked down not just the road but also the lane of her memories. The bitter sweet last assaulted her mind. She had been quite lost in her mind when the child bumped into her. She had not been angry, but it was fun to tease a child. A child who had not yet been corrupted by this wicked world. She talked with him and analysed the child. The child had potential.

Potential far beyond his years. Far beyond what she had at his age, but it went unappreciated. She wanted to nurture it, to give it shape. So that's what she decided to do.

Talk with Fugaku Uchiha was a short one. She had thought it would be tough to convince the man to let a five years old leave with her. But much to her surprise and alarm he did not even put up a fight. This alarmed her greatly. What kind of parent just let his child go with a complete stranger, not that she was one. Both of them were leaf shinobi, but that was not the point. The point was that the man had agreed too quickly. Or maybe she was over thinking things and it was juts a parent wanting best for their child. To be taught by a Sannin.

Convincing Shizune was easy once she mentioned the neglect part. That girl was emotional and felt the emotions hard. A hard lecture and a warning not to mention later they began preparing. They were after all going to have a five years old in with them.

 **...**

Sasuke did not know what he did wrong. He was being sent away. There was no other reason for his father to declare that. But farther had said that it would bring honour to the clan if he went, so maybe it was alright. Maybe they were not sending his away, but only to train.

He begun to pack his carry bag with clothes. He would need them if he was to go. Tsunade Senju, she was the lady he had met. Maybe she was going to teach him that healing magic she did. He hoped so.

The door to his room opened, and looking up his eyes caught Itachi's who had his sharingan activated. His older brother he loved more than his life. Maybe he would even able to help Itachi after the missions.

He wanted to voice it all out to him, but he was caught in an embrace. Itachi was sobbing all the while whispering for him not to leave. Tears hit his eyes. He could not control it. Going with the lady meant no more Itachi. No more playing with his nii-san. He wanted more time with him. That night, Itachi did not leave Sasuke's room. Promises were made in the depth of night, promises no one will ever hear but those two.

The next morning came too early. Father came to take him. Itachi hugged him and mother smothered him in kisses. Father took him to the gates of the clan boundary where he saw the blond from yesterday with a black haired girl inn her teenage and was that a pig?

His father gestured for him to join them. He hesitated, but seeing his father's eyes he knew that his father will never forgive him if he backed down. Resigning himself to his fate he went with the trio (pig included). The blond have a wide smile at him.

"Welcome to the party brat" he also have a week smile. Yeah, he would make the best of this opportunity. He would learn to heal from her. He took a last look at his father then left. He sensed a chakra signature watching him till he left leaf then retreat. Maybe that was someone he knew, maybe not.

The first few weeks with the trio had been interesting. Tsunade had dumped his on Shizune as she went on her drinking speer, asking her to help with chakra control exercises. So, for two weeks he did tree climbing, water walking and other exercises to improve his chakra control. Then came the books. Big fat ones, for a week nothing but books. According to the medic it was a murder if you went to perform a surgery without complete knowledge of human anatomy. After that came the fish reviving training. It took him another week before he was able to achieve it. Tsunade was impressed with his progress and so to celebrate taught him to heal minor cuts and bruises.

In a month the only contact with home had been a letter by his beloved nii-san, writing about his promotion to the chunnin and asking him how he had been doing. Tsunade-sensei wrote for him as was learning to write. He was making progress but was not quite there just yet.

They had landed in the place of hidden mist. That place was bad. There was crime everywhere, no matter where you go. Tsunade had once again left on her gambling speer. He and Shizune had left to shop for some items that she was teaching him to cook when two men jumped them. They were dragged to the ally. The leader had taken a liking to Shizune and wad trying to convince her to leave with him when Sasuke punched his kidnapper hard. Medical knowledge was not the only thing Tsunade-sensei had passed on to him in this last month. She had also taught him how to pack a punch. All the attention shifted to him. They looked afraid of him, and they were also slower than before. Then he realised, his sharingan had awakened. All the moment stopped, and it gave Shizune opportunity to get out of her captors hold.

The man realised it too late and Shizune had already punched him. The guy looked pissed. Suddenly he was shoved out of the way as a kunai embedded in Shizune's side, and there was blood. A lot of blood. He had heard that if you lost a lot of it you could die. Was that it? Was she gonna die? She was his best friend. She could not die. But she had been protecting him. Was it his fault she will die? Had he killed her? The raven hairs woman was alive, just lost conscious but the five years old in his fear had no knowledge of it. The trauma was apparently enough to activate one of the most dangerous abilities of Uchiha clan. His sharingan began changing and suddenly black flames erupted all around him. Someone threw a shuriken at him cutting him in several places but he was numb. He lost conscious just as he saw a blond flash in his vision. His last thoughts was for his beloved Aniki to find him.

 _Aniki. Save me._

 **...**

The Senju hire had never expected things to go down bad so fast. She had been gone for only two hours and when she came back found both her companions in bad shape with black flames all around. The pig Ton Ton, bless him had dragged her here.

She quickly made the decision to heal Shizune as it was just a cut and she would need her help with Sasuke. It did not even take a minute. Taking Sasuke back to the place they had been staying had been a race against time. He could not be treated out or the body would catch cold which could be dangerous. With constant chakra healing and Shizunes quick thinking they somehow made it back.

The child was not only chakra deprived but also had lost a lot of blood. If they did not do anything soon they would loose him. She did not want to face Fugaku if she lost his youngest. She opened her bag and took out the box Orochimaru had once given her. It was perhaps her worst idea so far, but that was the only chance she had of saving the child. Maybe that was what motherhood was. Doing anything for the sake of her child. She quickly opened the box of cells of her grandfather Orochimaru had found and mixed her blood and chakra with it. She hoped it would save him. She quickly transfer it to him and hoped it would accelerate his healing. It would also produce quite interesting results. God, she sounded like Orochimaru. Shizune looked in surprise at her, but did not rebuke her. Now all it remained was for the child to open his eyes.

 **Quite a long chapter by my standards. Never knew I could type this much. Please review**


	3. New capabilities and meeting a nuke nin

**Contains some made up info about Nagato.**

 **Everything happening in this story will have reason. Sasuke will not magically have Rinnegan, there will be reason behind every action as you will see.**

 **Thank you for all the response. I hope you will continue to give such nice feedback to me. They fuel me to write faster and longer.**

 **I started a new story. That one is Team 7-centric. Please give it a look too.**

 **What if Sasuke was trained by Tsunade since he was young? What if she took him with her when she left the leaf only to return at the time of Uchiha massacre? How will it affect the story? Will it affect team 7 dynamics? Medic Sasuke. Non Itachi hating Sasuke. Best friend team 7 later. Maternal Tsunade. Mukuton Sasuke. Rinnegan sasuke.**

 _"Ashura. Come back" the voice was coming out of his mouth. The hands moving toward the five years old were his, but never in his life had he met that person before. The small boy of five looking toward him grinning filled him up with warmth. That innocent smile. He wanted to protect it._

 _"Indra-niisama. Play with me" oh he so wanted to go there. Wait he didn't. He didn't know him, did he? Then why? Why did this other child make him feel as Itachi made him feel. Why did he felt like family. These memories were not his. His name was not Indra. It was Sasuke. Then why was hiss body responding to that name. So much white. Too much white. And never before had he associated it with secrets, but now he was not so sure. The child grinned again and unwillingly Sasuke felt his lips pull themselves into a smile. Hands about to reach the child._

 _"Ashura." He called as the child vanished. He was surrounded by chakra which was not his own. Hiss was a pretty purple. The one that surrounded was green with a hint of blue and red. It swirled around him, but his heart longed for the child which was in front of him. The chakra pulled and he heard a whisper of his name. The name given to him by his mother, not the one all this white wanted him to believe._

 _"Sasuke, come back. Sasuke" the chakra pulled at him faster. Looking back at the child he saw disappointment on his face. Maybe because he was not resisting the chakra pulling him away. The expression reminded him of Itachi when Sasuke failed to do something he should. He should resist, but the chakra surrounding him was warm and felt safe. Familiar._

 _Tsunade-sensei. This chakra vaguely felt of her but there were other traces too. Still not being able to bear the expression on the other child's face he reached a hand out to him. The child's face broke out in surprise for a second then the most beaming smile he had seen bloomed out on the child's face. It could have even put the sun to shame._

 _"Meet again Aniki. I'm always with you. Love you" Those last words reached him as the chakra of the boy reached him, mixing alone with his own. The chakra twirled and tugged at him and suddenly yanked at his body. There was white before it exploded. He shielded his eyes to protect them. He wad an Uchiha and his eyes were his most important feature. They were his pride._

 _He opened the right one to look around unable to open the left. Then closed it again when the light became too much._

 _Next time he opened his eyes, he was looking at tired and worried golden eyes . Tsunade-sensei. But something was wrong. He could see chakra flaring around in her body. He was not suppose to see that or the chakra dancing around in the surrounding. Her green chakra was pretty and firm it gently stroked his own._

 _"Your chakra is pretty pretty green" and maybe he should have not said it. For normal people it was not possible to tell difference between charka. They could feel the difference, but not see it. Only byakugan could see chakra, but he was not a Hyuuga. He was an Uchiha. He should not be able to do it right? And even byakugan could not see it's colour. If it did Hyuugas would have bragged about it. Maybe sharingan could see it? He had to ask home. Maybe he should go back to sleep. He was pretty tired. So tired that he did not even register the look of shocks of Tsunade and Shizune._

 _He wished he could go back to sleep and have those dreams again. Of the white and of that sun blinding smile._

 **...**

Tsunade was worried. She had taken a big gamble but it did seem to pay off. She had been drunk when she had kept that box in her bag. She had never thought it would ever come in handy. But here she was, counting on something _Orochimaru_ had given her.

She was relieved when Sasuke stirred. The wounds had already been treated and blood replenished. She guess she had to thank _Orochimaru_ for. He stirred and she thanked god that he still had motor functions.

The young boy opened his eyes and she fought not to gasp as she took in the eye of the child in front of him, the right one he had opened. If she had any doubt about the linage of Uchiha, she would have casted it away. One red eye stared back at her. At her side Shizune openly gasped, not being able to surpass her surprise.

His sharingan was not normal. Instead of the tomas it had flowery design in it. Maybe it was the Mangekyo her grandfather had told her about.

"Sasuke. Sasuke stay with me." His visible eye closed and he looked almost dead. Only the moment of his chest gave any indication that he was still alive.

The eyelids twitched again and within seconds he was looking at her. That brilliant red and black looking at her. Then much to her horror his left eye changed. She could feel his chakra changing. It must be because of her grandfather's cells and her chakra she had given him. The eye turned purple with ripples. She had never seen it personally, but she had heard about it form Jiraya. The toad sage apparently had such a student, with the name of Nagato maybe? She did not remember it so much clearly.

What she did remember that he had been a hybrid of the Uchiha and Uzumaki, the Uzumaki whose ancestors was a Senju. Was this what happened when Uchiha and Senju chakra combined, a new kekkai genkai is formed?

Sasuke was looking at her, but she was sure he was seeing something entirety different when he saw her. She had no way of knowing what he saw when he looked at her right then. Even if she asked what he was seeing she doubted he could tell her. She was sure even he did not know what he was seeing.

"Your chakra is pretty pretty green" the child was clearly disoriented. He was not even making sense, or was he? He was clearly seeing her chakra, but how? He should not be able to. It could be because of the eyes. She needed to get all the information she could get.

The child was clearly exhausted, but so was she. She pushed her tired body to summon a messenger slug and quickly wrote to her sensei to get all the information, choosing to omit certain aspects least it fall into wrong hands. She was not gonna hand the child to Root should Danzo find this letter. Since she was travelling with an Uchiha whom she was responsible for she would have easy access about the information. Now what to do about the information on Rinnegan? She could ask Jiraya but he would ask questions. Should she tell him? She decided she will. That information was crucial. So using last of her energy she send another messenger.

"To Sensei and Jiraya. Hurry." Having spend the last of her energy she collapsed. Shizune all the while looked in silence, scolding herself on her inability to help. She needed to get better. She just have to.

 **...**

The information had blown her mind. Mangekyo sharingan. Apparently it had the habit of blinding its user. Only a transplanted Mangekyo could stop it. But his was not natural. The child was so young. It was only a wonder his body had survived all the stress it was put under. She would have half expected it to give up.

Rinnegan was like opening a whole new can of worms. It was powerful, and also well sought after. Looks like leading to fight would have to be added to list of things Sasuke needed to learn. From what she had gathered, it was as much sought after as the tailed beasts.

So now she had to not only take care of the brat, but also to protect him. This was getting too complicated. She had not signs up for this shit when she took in the brat. But she had gotten attached to that brat. He was like her own, and she protected her own.

Sasuke took three days to recover. She was surprised that he was up so fast, but that could be the fact that Senju healed fast and he was basically half Senju by chakra.

 _His chakra reserves._ Tsunade thought with amused horror _have become huge._ Maybe it was because of her chakra, or it cold be due to her grandfather's cells.

But it also meant they could go to other topics faster. Topics that required a sufficient amount of chakra.

Over the next few weeks she found that having the Rinnegan increased one's chakra control inhumanely. Now that Sasuke could _see_ chakra, he could easily control how much he had to use. It also made her job easier as Sasuke could easily point to internal injuries and such.

Another thing that came with his Senju chakra was his enhanced strength. The child had Senju strength. Who knew what else the child had inherited from her side of the family.

The question was answered when for some weird reason Sasuke complained that the tree then were sitting under had delicious fruits and had somehow managed to lower the branches of tree to get to the fruits.

He had also inherited Mukuton. She did not know whether to laugh or cry. He clan's legacy was still alive, it was such a happy thought for her. Unfortunately it was an Uchiha who had it. Tobirama Senju must be rolling in his grave at that. Maybe grandfather would be happy. The last user was Yamato Tenzo. He could teach him to control it but they would have to go back to village. She was not sure she was ready for it.

Then again it might not be such a great idea. Danzo would no doubt seize Sasuke for Root if he even got a whisper of it. No, it was safer to keep on travelling for now. She would not allow any harm to come to Sasuke.

Two and half years were spend in relative peace. They had travelled all kinds of lands and now were back in mist for some funny reason. Sasuke had even learned to heal with Mukuton. It had been a stroke of luck to come across the scroll in one of the abandoned Senju hideouts, but it had turned out to be goldmine for Sasuke in learning Mukuton.

He had surprisingly not gone blind. Could it also be because of Senju chakra, or perhaps Rinnegan? Must be. Unknown to her it was because of the child he saw in the dream that day who had decided to share his chakra with his nii-san.

Sasuke was a quite child, not too much trouble. He was well mannered most of the time, except when it came to ramen. That child hated it with a passion, except the tomato flavour.

Shizune obviously adored him. In her eyes he could do no wrong. The quite, well mannered child. It was perhaps time to return home.

In last two and half the only contact with Konoha had been the massages Itachi frequently sent to his younger brother, although they had reduced in frequency for last few months and Sasuke was worried something had happened to his brother.

Seeing him worry and sad tugged at Tsunade's heart. She could not bear to see that child sad. She felt as if the child was her own and what kind of mother could bear to see her child sad.

So she had relented when Sasuke had demanded to go back home for a visit. He did not often miss his family but she could see the longing for his family she wished she could fill up completely.

Maybe she was overdue for a visit home. Who knew what the old man was doing. Was he even alive? Or was he sick? She had been out of the loop long enough.

Out of the loop. Oh. She just remembered that she had forgot to inform Uchiha Fugaku of what had happened with his youngest. How will she explain it to him?

Maybe she should no go back. She could convince her companions that there still people in need of them. In two and half years Sasuke had came far enough in his training that he could heal without supervision. Surely his medic side could be reasoned with.

But as she looked at him her resolve waivered. In the end she gave up the thought of convincing them not to go back. The child was happy to go back. She could not do anything to make him sad. So she had agreed.

She just hope she would not regret that decision. She had a very bad feeling regarding all this.

 **...**

Sasuke was lost. He had always had a horrible sense of direction. He could get lost anywhere. He should have waited for Tsunade-sensei to finish at the hospital before he took off to go home where Shizune-nee-san was waiting for them.

They had begun their journey back leaf yesterday and it would take some time to reach home. He missed his mother, father, aunt, uncle and everyone. But most of all he missed his nii-san who had suddenly stopped writing back. He was afraid something had happened to his brother to get him to stop writing.

He saw a person flash by him into the alley. Some ninja with mist headband following behind. Had that guy done something wrong?

The ninja saw him and stopped in front of him. Sasuke thanked god he grown one side of his hair so that it covered his Rinnegan. He had learned that it was best not to let people see his Rinnegan. It would just lead them to capture him. That he could not allow.

"Hey child. You saw a ninja running this way?" The guy was rude and in his personal space. He did not like him, so he decided he will not help the ninja. It's not like he could know if Sasuke was telling the truth or not. And it came out to that, he could always immobile the ninja as he escape. Knowledge of human anatomy did in handy.

He pointed to a random direction and the ninja hurried past him. He grinned as he lead the poor soul on a wild goose chase. Looking into the alley, Sasuke grinned. He could see that guy's chakra signature. For a bad guy his chakra was pretty.

"You can come out now. The ninja is gone" Sasuke called out to the guy who was hiding. He had not gotten a good look at the man when he had zipped past him but now that he looked at him, he could not keep his gasp in.

"What runt? Never seen a blue guy?" And that was an underestimation. The guy looked like a shark. Tall with skin as blue as shark. He even seemed to have weird markings below his eyes. Black hairs held back by a mist headband with a line running right in the middle. That guy was a missing nin. He seemed to be quite injured, clutching his left side.

Sasuke blinked at the man. Should he heal him? On one side the man was injured and as a medic he had the duty to heal him, but at the same time this guy was a missing nin. What if he decided to kill him? Sasuke could defend himself but he was not suicidal.

In the end his medic side won as he approached the man.

"Hey what are you doing. Hey kid stop it." The protest was unheard as Sasuke went to work, spreading his chakra to heal the man. The strange sharkman looked at the child with interest. The young child was apparently able to heal. It was impressive to see a child of barely eight have such massive chakra control. The child stopped and looked at him. Checking his side he found it healed. He decided to mess with the child. He may have saved his child and healed him, but Kisame was bored with all the chase he had. He needed his entertainment.

"You know kid, most people even jonins run at the sight of nuke nin. That or attack them. That was extremely foolish of you to heal me, I could kill you if I want" maybe the kid would be scared and run off. But all he got was a blank stare as the kid punched the ground.

He felt the ground vibrate as the child counted to ten. Why was the child counting to ten? Had he not scared him off? Suddenly one red sharingan was looking at him. That kid wad an Uchiha? That actually explained too much. He looked at the ground and was so very glad the child had not punched him. The ground had a hole here the child had punched.

That child apparently had monstrous strength. He had not even felt chakra in that punch. Suddenly he did not want to tease that child that much.

"Patients really need to complain less. It would make work so much easier" the words were muttered under the child's breath but he clearly heard him. The child had guts. He liked this child, maybe that's why he proposed what he did.

"Hey kid, my name is Kisame Hoshigaki. Want to travel with me kid? Since you have no headband I take it you are not a ninja of any village or area runaway like me. What do you say? Akatsuki could do with another medic. God knows Kakuzu is as crazy as they come" the blue skinned man proposed to the child.

Sasuke was confused. What was Akatsuki and Kakuzu? Some kind of organisation? He wanted to know more but he was already late. Tsunade-sensei will kill him. So being the polite being thing he is stood up and bowed.

"I'm sorry. I am currently traveling with someone. They will worry if i disappear. I should go, I'm late as it is. Tsunade-sensei will have my hide for being late. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Hope we meet again" With that the young Uchiha dashed back. The blue skinned man blinked.

Tsunade Senju? The Sannin? She was that kid's teacher. That explained all that strength he had. That woman was said to level villages with her bare hands.

Ah anyway, he needed to go back and report this to Leader-sama. Maybe he would consider taking Sasuke in. Kisame liked the kid. He was sure they would meet again. He was not just sure when.

In the mean time he had to plan. He had to get his Samehada back from wherever the mist had hidden it. And when he would be done it would not be pretty.

 **...**

Tsunade was livid with him but in his defence it was her fault that he was lost. Yeah, it was true that she was not the one had lead him off the path, but in his defence she should have never send him alone. She knew he had a horrible sense of direction.

He was not aloud to be on his own for two days. Two days of no privacy, not that he had anything to hide except that encounter with Kisame. He decided not to mention it as it would worry her unnecessarily.

And after a long wait and journey he was here. He was home. They reached Konoha at the time of dusk. Sasuke rushed home, to Uchiha district. He wanted to show his father and make him proud. Have his mother's hug and he really really wanted to see Itachi. It had been a painful three years since he had last seen his brother.

Itachi would be so surprised to see him. He could not wait to spend time with his family. Tsunade-sensei and Shizune-nee-san were good company, but they were not _family_.

He was a little worried what his father would say of his Rinnegan but he decided to face it when the time comes.

He hurried down the streets toward the Uchiha district. He took in the changes that were around him, but even they could not hold attention. He just wanted to be home already.

He was home.

 **Finally. I feel like my chapters are getting longer and longer. I blame all of you for that.**

 **Now review. They keep me motivated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this Naruto and Jiraya leave leaf before the chunnin exams to find Tsunade. The hokage died of an illness. Sand's invasion had not happened yet. The mission to land of waves had already happened. You will see it in this chapter how.**

 **Those changes are important.**

 **Sorry for the small chapter, but it had to be done to move the story forward**

 **What if Sasuke was trained by Tsunade since he was young? What if she took him with her when she left the leaf only to return at the time of Uchiha massacre? How will it affect the story? Will it affect team 7 dynamics? Medic Sasuke. Non Itachi hating Sasuke. Best friend team 7 later. Maternal Tsunade. Mukuton Sasuke. Rinnegan sasuke.**

Tsunade had a bad feeling, call it woman's intuition or whatever but she knew something bad had happened. Something that would change everything, the biggest catalyst in her apprentice's life.

The first thing she did was pay a visit to her old sensei. She needed update on what had happened. After all she was no Jiraya.

The office was busy when she entered, ninjas running wild. The last tine she had seen the office like this was when the Kyuubi attacked the village. Had something major happened in the village.

She was about to enter her old sensei's office when the door opened. The old face of her sensei betrayed his surprise on seeing her, then it turned to pure concern. She was about to ask what was wrong when the old man beat her to it.

"Where's Sasuke?" And why would he ask her that. As far as she knew Sasuke had done nothing wrong, so why did her sensei wanted to know his whereabouts?

"He wanted to visit his home" and the old man if anything looked more worried. Had something happened? She needed to know. And then he delivered the news and she knew her feeling about something being wrong was right.

"The Uchiha clan had been massacred by Uchiha Itachi"

That was the only thing she needed to hear before she was off and about. She to find Sasuke before anything else happened.

 **...**

Sasuke was happy to be home. He could not wait to meet his mother, father and Aniki.

His Aniki would be so surprised with the things he could do.

With that thought in mind he headed toward the Uchiha district. He needed to hurry home, but as he entered the district he slowed down. Something was wrong. It was too silent. Eerily silent. Not only that but there seemed to be no one around. Where had everyone gone? As he entered a little deeper into the district he saw bodies. His clan members lay dead, blood still fresh.

He stopped to examine the bodies and there was no heart beat. He looked at the killing blow and it was delivered carefully, as to not cause much suffering before death.

Whosoever had done it had wanted to give them all a kind and peaceful death.

Still he needed to hurry home, least the killer get his remaining family. He was a healer, surely he could save someone?

He arrived in front of his home just to see a bloodies Itachi escaping. At least his brother had survived, although he looked startled to see him then it turned to anger? He was not sure why.

His brother clearly did not look happy to see him.

"Aniki someone -" he began only to stop himself when he looked at the sword his brother held in his hand and realisation flashes before him, "You did this Aniki?" The voice came out as soft. His brother was saying something but he tuned him out. The shock was too much for him.

Oh hw knew his brother was asking him to gain power and kill him but he could not. He was the only family left for the poor boy.

He looked up only to see red eyes, Mangekyo perhaps? But they were different from his. It did not even occur that he could defend himself from Itachi's jutsu, he was in too much shock. Maybe his sharingan had activated for not only he saw Itachi killing everyone, but also saw the conspiracy taking place in Konoha, and old man's orders to kill Uchiha and the great conflict his brother was facing.

And his brother was ill, oh no he had to save him. He knew he should hate Konoha for what it had done to Itachi and his clan. But her could not. Not when Itachi had given his all, even his family to protect this village. He could not dishonour him that way.

That tine he made a decision. He was not able to save his clan, but he would save Itachi. And maybe restore his clan's honour too while he was at it.

It was like that when Tsunade found him, the Uchiha lost to his memories.

 **...**

Months had passed, and at first Tsunade had been worried that Sasuke would be affected by the death of his family too much and had hence decided to once again take off.

It was often that Sasuke thought too much about what had happened at his home. It depressed him, but he would not let it keep him down.

For the next few years they once again wondered in the lands of the fire nation, helping others in need and Tsunade was in her old speer of gambling with Shizune trying to stop or at least slow her down.

And then he turned thirteen not. They had been in the land of waves. It was a poor country but it was in the way they were going so Tsunade-sensei wanted to visit it. Somehow she had the notion that visiting a lot of places would be good for his mental health.

He had heard that a bridge was being built that would greatly benefit wave country, but that was not what held his interest. No, it was the plant he was collecting. It had healing properties and he was sure it would make good medicine.

Suddenly he heard voices and he his behind the bushes. Hey, just because he could fight did not mean he wanted to fight every chance he got. He was a medic, not a front fighter.

He saw a long haired boy or was it a girl talk with a blond haired boy wearing orange. Blond and orange? That guy had no fashion sense. He was too far away to hear what they were saying, but it did not matter.

He was more focused on the chakra the blond had. It was like he had two different chakras. Kinda like him but not.

He made a mental note to ask Tsunade-sensei about it. He bend down to pick up his basket of herbs only to find a rabbit eating them.

Now he had to collect them again. So in all his collection of herbs he forgot about the strange boy he saw.

Little did he knew that the boy was about to bring a whole lit of new trouble in his life.

 **...**

When Naruto had returned from leaf, he had learns that the old Hokage had died. Anger and sadness did not even cover close to how he was feeling. The old man had been a constant in his life. When he was hated by everyone, the old man stood by his side and supported him.

He had met Jiraya-sensei through the old man. Jiraya-sensei who had taught him many life lessons. Even after he had been put into gennin squard with Sakura-Chan under Kakashi-sensei as a two men squad, the old man had not protested.

The old man had been the only one who had not criticized him when he had asked for a C-rank, although he had send team 10 with them.

So when the death of the old man reached him it had been crushing. Jiraya-sensei had been given the title of Hokage but he had refused. Although he had someone else in mind.

So the old man had asked to accompany him to find his old teammate Tsunade Senju he had agreed. After all it had what the old man would have wanted.

He wanted to be Hokage one day, but it was for the better of village if someone else did the job right now.

He just never expected life to get this complicated.

 **Not one of my best chapters I'm afraid but this had to be outed before we can move further. Next chapter should be good.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's my birthday. Happy birthday to me. Yay.**

 **I have exams for the next two three months. Important ones. I might not be able to update this frequently. Kindly bear with me.**

 **What if Sasuke was trained by Tsunade since he was young? What if she took him with her when she left the leaf only to return at the time of Uchiha massacre? How will it affect the story? Will it affect team 7 dynamics? Medic Sasuke. Non Itachi hating Sasuke. Best friend team 7 later. Maternal Tsunade. Mukuton Sasuke. Rinnegan sasuke.**

Sasuke had been in the hospital all day and he had not seen even a shadow of his sensei or Shizune-nee-san. It was not like it was uncommon for his teacher to not shown up but it was highly unusual for Shizune-nee. But against his better judgement he continued to treat the patients. He had a job to do. Those women were tough and could take care of themselves, these people on the other hand, he doubted it.

He continued to help out in the hospital till it was dawn, then head to their temporary abroad. It wa empty. Had sensei and the raven haired girl not returned there? Where could they be? He had to find them before Tsunade-sensei did something unforgivable. Like drown them in debt.

His worries were eased when the blond haired woman walked inside with her old teammate in toe. But he never expected the third one to walk past. It was a boy his age with yellow hair and blue eyes. His face reminded Sasuke of someone, but for the life of himself he could not remember.

Had he seen him before? Ah, in wave. But that face. He had seen it somewhere?

"Who is with Jiraya-sama sensei?" It seemed it irritate the blond that he had asked the question from the woman and not himself. Was it rude of him.

"Oi teme. Talk with me face to face. I'm right here" now that was rude. There was no need to call him a teme. That child was an idiot. And the way he was sitting was too uncivilised.

"I don't want to. Dobe" it seemed to irritate the child and for a second he thought he saw a red aura surround the child before it subdued.

"alright children. Time for bed. We'll leave for Konoha first thing in the morning" and there the woman goes again. Telling them of the destination without further notice. He did not want to go back. It was too painful, but maybe it will be OK. It had after all been so long since he had visited his family. He really should go to pay his respect.

So with that thought in mind and with Naruto complaining in the background Sasuke went to sleep. Maybe it would be fun.

 **...**

The trip home was funny in a way, or at lest Naruto thought so. It was almost like a routine with the two older people. Jiraya-sensei passed a perverted comment, granny whacking him on the head.

Shizune-nee was cool and Tonton was fun.

The only one he had a problem was that raven haired polite child. Who was that polite? No one Naruto knew at least. Not even Sakura-Chan.

Not only that but the child had also insulted him, never mind that he started it. He remember that Jiraya telling him about the child. What was his name again? Saske? Saouske? Ah, Sasuke.

He remember that the child had lost family too. He was sort of sorry for him. It was not like he hated the other. He liked him, well kind of. But the child was kinda weird. He gave a feeling that he was older than he looked.

He could now see the village gates from where he stood. He was home. Finally. Maybe Sakura-Chan would agree to date him now? He kinda wished for it.

Just as the gates approached he almost took off in a run. He had promised his team that he would meet them.

"Naruto, do me a favour and take Sasuke with you?" He really did not want to. Why should he?

"Why?" And surprisingly he was not the one to voice it but rather Sasuke. Maybe he also wanted to avoid Naruto? Bastard.

"It's because you both will be teammates starting now" Naruto's jaw dropped. Teammates? With that teme? Was granny joking? But before he could ask they both disappeared. Damn sneaky people.

He looked at the raven haired boy left behind who looked to be trying to control his breathing.

"I need to visit someone first. Would you like to go ahead" nah, he'll wait outside. And that's exactly what he told the boy. They entered an abandoned section of the village said to be haunted. Apparently someone had murdered the whole clan there. Was Sasuke a survived of the clan?

Wait, black hairs, black eyes, pail skin. And then it strikes him.

This was _Uchiha Sasuke_. The sole survivor of Uchiha clan. Naruto opts to keep quite because quite frankly he did not know the guy enough to offer condolence.

And with that they head to the training grounds where he knew Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-Chan would be waiting. They were both gonna get a shock. And a big one.

 **Done. Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And I know this is again short but I wanted to give you an update before I have to sit down to study for three days for an exam. I might not be able to update these three days and decided to give this to you early.**

 **I have posted another story for Naruto in my account. Kindly go read that and review that too.**

 **What if Sasuke was trained by Tsunade since he was young? What if she took him with her when she left the leaf only to return at the time of Uchiha massacre? How will it affect the story? Will it affect team 7 dynamics? Medic Sasuke. Non Itachi hating Sasuke. Best friend team 7 later. Maternal Tsunade. Mukuton Sasuke. Rinnegan sasuke.**

Sakura was nervous. She had every right to be. Kakashi-sensei had informed her that Naruto will be returning with their third teammate. He was an Uchiha. When she had asked Kakashi how he knew it he had just given his mysterious smile and said _a frogie told me._

Frogie her ass. That man was just testing her or maybe wanted to annoy her. After all Frogs don't speak right?

Sakura was far from stupid and ignorant. Unlike her blond teammate she knew about the Uchiha massacre. Somehow a thirteen years old had managed to slaughter a while clan of powerful shinobi who were feared across the world. And that all in a single night. Only one person survived and that also because he was not here at that time. It was rumoured that the Uchiha had snapped. And her third teammate was the brother of said killer and was believed to go crazy by most by his sixteen birthday.

Sakura apparently had pretty rotten luck. One of her teammates was the centre of village's hatred and the other was the brother of a clan killer. She knew she was going to get herself killed at this rate.

Not only that but she had heard that the child was a medical prodigy and Naruto was also pretty powerful. She really felt like a third wheel of the team. Thankfully she had asked Kakashi-sensei to train her in different weapons. It turned out that she had good chakra manipulation skills so her sensei had suggested her to master the art of weaponry to compensate her poor chakra supply. Hey, chakra could run out but weapons never did. At least a sword did not till it was in hand.

So, she decided to be a weapon specialist and she had someone in mind to teach her. If only she could find Tenten now it would be great. And she did, so for a month she trained with her. She was far from perfect but between her brain and weapon she believed she would survive.

Kakashi-sensei had been hinting that Naruto would be returning soon but when she did not know. Personally she was a little jealous of the blond. He had gotten a legendary sennin to be his teacher while she was stuck with plain old Kakashi-sensei.

In a few days she heard the rumours that Tsunade-hime and Jiraya-sama were back. So it meant that Naruto was back too. Then she remembered that he had asked for the team to meet him back when he arrived. She hurried as she did not want to stall him up. Knowing Kakashi he would be late and she did not want to disappoint the blond by making him think that his team abandoned him.

So she hurried toward the training area they always met at. She got the shock of her life to see Kakashi-sensei there. He was on time?

 _HATAKE KAKASHI WAS ON TIME_

But life did not give her time to ponder on that, for in a few second she could see Naruto running and dragging someone behind him? Was that a person. He reached them and huffed and got punched upside the head. The other was also a child dressed in doctor's robes. Was he their third teammate? Somehow she had imagined someone older and perhaps a little more dangerous.

"Ah, you must be Sasuke. Welcome to the team." She felt obliged to be nice to him. The guy was good-looking. It was a guy right? Somehow she would not be surprised if this was a girl. But then the guy bowed.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Uchiha Sasuke" and yea this was a guy. Naruto looked dumb fold. Had he wanted to surprise them? Maybe but then Kakashi opened his mouth to ruin the moment.

"So polite. Naruto and Sakura could do to learn a thing or two from you" for that Sakura was gonna punch him and looked like Naruto had the same idea. Unluckily for them Kakashi had predicted this and moved out of the way.

"Come back here. I'm gonna deck you" she also had same idea but she was not about to go on and say it like that. He was after all their sensei. But Kakashi had no intentions of doing that. Instead he sat on the high branch and smiled.

"Now that there are three of you we could do the bell test. All you have to do is get these two bells from me. The one to not have a bell in the end would be punished. You have an hour" And that bastard did not even give them time to reply. He just bolted. How would they find them. She turned toward her two teammates.

"So what now?" She asked. Her two teammates just looked at her and she felt a headache coming. Her was just about to rub her head when someone put their hands on her head and wow, her head no longer hurt. She looked at the raven haired boy as he gave a small smile.

"Do you have some chakra strings. We could set up a trap maybe?" And that was not really a bad idea. Well as long as they get the bells. She nodded as Naruto just looked dumb fold at her.

"Since when did you decide to keep them Sakura-Chan?" And she then remembered that Naruto had been out when she had begun her training.

"Since I took up weaponry." The blond looked interested but that was neither the time nor the place for it. So with a we'll talk later motion she asked the raven haired boy what he was planning.

"We'll, naturally we'll set up a trap. Naruto's clones could turn into weapons for you and you lead him toward the traps we set up with wire. There Naruto would activate the traps and I'll steal the bells." She was doubtful that the boy could do it, but she decided to give him the benefit of doubt. It's not like she knew what he was capable of.

"Alright" and with that they set to work. They only had one chance at it. She did not want to imagine the consequences if they fail.

From a distance she saw a root come up to the raven haired child's head and then hurry in one direction.

"The root will lead you to Kakashi-sensei. Trust me he's on a tree. I can see him clearly" she had many questions to ask him but like she told Naruto, this was neither the place nor the time for it. It'll have to wait. Right now they had bells to steal. And fast.

They only had half an hour left.

 **Read and review. The fuel my muse. They really do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is short again, but brain shortcut for a while and I have most important exams of my whole life coming up. It's a miracle my mother had not banned me from writing. I was half sure she would take my phone away bit she did not till now and so i was able to update this short chapter. Hopefully when the paper finishes I'll have pretty long chapters waiting for you. May be, after in April when everything finishes and I get my laptop**

 **What if Sasuke was trained by Tsunade since he was young? What if she took him with her when she left the leaf only to return at the time of Uchiha massacre? How will it affect the story? Will it affect team 7 dynamics? Medic Sasuke. Non Itachi hating Sasuke. Best friend team 7 later. Maternal Tsunade. Mukuton Sasuke. Rinnegan sasuke.**

Kakashi had the policy to look beneath the underneath. And so this test had been designed to help his gennin learn that. Of they could not figure it out then they were helpless. He was confident Naruto and Sakura would be able to. He had trained them himself for some time. But Sasuke was a new factor.

This child was Itachi's brother. In some way it felt like he was his responsibility. After all if he had been a good mentor then Itachi would have never snapped or he would still have but at least he could have sensed it coming right? It was not like Itachi had decided overnight that he would he would kill the clan to save the village right? But now was not the time to pounder upon it. He had some cute little gennin to harass.

He decided to take a peek and check on their progress and looked like he was right. The three of them were cooperating.

He could sense Naruto's chakra signature all around him and it was coming toward him at an amazing speed. He dodged out of habit only to see a kunai? So Naruto had henged his cloned into weapons for Sakura. He avoided them but noticed that they seemed to be leading him toward somewhere. He was no fool, he had served in ANBU and could recognise a trap for what it was. But since he was a nice sensei he decided to humour his team this once.

Suddenly a seal went off, but he had not triggered it, so who? He did not get to ponder it when he suddenly fell into a hole. Now Kakashi was a trained ninja so it should have been easy for him to climb out if not for all the tree branches holding his path. That technique was familiar to him, but Tenzo had been out on a mission so who could it be.

He felt something brush past his hip and he tensed. Looking down it was another branch. He had to get out and there was only one way he knew how. He did not want to use it but he could not see another way put. So he channelled chakra in his arm toward his hand and chirping sound erupted all around as his hand was covered in lightning.

Making a quick work of his skills he was out of the hole but in all his haste he somehow managed to loose his bells which he did not notice. His thoughts had taken a new turn. Who could have used the wood release? But wait, hadn't the Uchiha's file said something about it.

Lucky for him even in his thoughts he was alert enough to dodge the chakra infused punch aimed at him, but what he had not accounted for was that it split the earth causing an earthquake and loosing his balance.

Sakura and Naruto quickly arrived at the scene and somehow Sakura spotted the bells. Picking them up she grinned.

"We got them Kakashi-sensei, no we pass?" Kakashi knew there was no point in having them fight over the bell, after all they did know the meaning behind the test.

"Alright, you all pass. I'll go and register you as a team. Get ready, I'll register you for the chunnin exams" Kakashi had confidence that they could pass. And he needed time to go over Sasuke's file. It looked like he had overlooked a lot of things when he had first looked at it.

"But do we not need to complete the required quota for the number of missions?" Sakura raised a valid point. Ha had forgotten all about it.

"Well we'll manage somehow. If not we can have little Sasu-Chan convince our new Hokage to sign us up" Naruto nodded while Sasuke and Sakura looked confused.

"How will he?" Sakura did not know, ah yes a civilian born ninja.

"Why, Tsunade-sama is the new Hokage" and Sasuke looked ready to have a heart attack.

"Konoha would be in debts" nah, he was sure they will manage, somehow.

 **And that's all I could write. Any idea on the pairings or should I keep it as friendship.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sneaking between the study time to give you this's chapter. Hope you like this.**

 **What if Sasuke was trained by Tsunade since he was young? What if she took him with her when she left the leaf only to return at the time of Uchiha massacre? How will it affect the story? Will it affect team 7 dynamics? Medic Sasuke. Non Itachi hating Sasuke. Best friend team 7 later. Maternal Tsunade. Mukuton Sasuke. Rinnegan sasuke.**

The village was in uproar. It was a once in a blue moon event. Everyone was freaking out and they had a good reason for it. A very very good reason. Many of us might think it was the passing of team seven by Kakashi and you would not be wrong. That was one of the biggest shocks of the century, but even it dwarfed in front of this event.

Tsunade Sanju had won a bet. The seemingly impossible event had proven itself possible. Definitely it must be the end of the world or something.

Or so Shizune thought. The assistant of Hokage never thought she would like to see this day. After being drowned into debt by the busty woman she never imagined that such a situation could occur.

Team seven had passed. So alright it was related to the Kakashi passing a team. But the main point was that Tsunade Senju had won a bet. Somehow the busty woman had heard that the jonin Hatake had never passed a team before, but being the dare-devil (and slightly foolish but she would never know that Shizune thought it) she had actually beted that team seven would pass and somehow the whole village was involved. After all no one expected Kakashi to pass a team, even more so if Tsunade Senju had betes in favour of it. She never won a bet right?

But as the gates would have it the impossible was made possible. Hatake had passed team seven. Should she prepare for a disaster?

Was it a good thing or a bad? Well Sasuke had managed to pass as expected so it was good, but but-

But Tsunade Senju had won a bet. That in itself was a sign of world ending. Maybe they should postpone the chunin exams, or maybe cancel them.

Yeah, she should get to work right away. Who knows what would happen other wise. With fate an invasion was not far-fetched. Should prepare for the worst and send the cancellation forms.

"Shizune-chan~ another bottle of sake" well she would start as soon as she get her master sobered up. After all the new Hokage did not know she had won the bet. And the paperwork, the evil evil paperwork which her Hokage had left her with.

And poor poor Shizune. In her need to finish paperwork she never wrote the letter inform other's of chunin exam's cancellation.

 **...**

Kakuzu had to hide all the money. He had to save it. Money was life and he had to save his poor precious money. Maybe a safe lock or a separate dimension because there was no hope left for this one.

Why you ask? You must be an idiot to not know. Tsunade Senju had won a bet. The world was ending and so was his money.

The old had said that when Tsunade Senju will win a bet the earth will end. Well maybe they said that. They must have said that. They should have said that.

Haden was praying to his god. Zetsu had excused himself going into hibernation, no regard to his plant culture. Kisami was looking for a place to hide. Itachi was ready to cast any jutsu necessary. Tobi was Tobi. And leader-sama had given orders to stay away from Konoha for the time.

Disaster was about to strike and he had to hide his money. Maybe he should have Zetsu hibernate the money. Or call in a favour from Orochimaru. Anything to save his precious money.

 **...**

People are crazy. First they want him to pass a team and when he had finally passed one they want him not to pass them? But he still had and now?

The village was after his life. Kakashi was sure that the villagers wanted him dead.

Just what had a done in the past life to deserve this fate. He had not harmed anyone barring a few thousands. He had not talked rudely baring like everyone who is not weird which categories no one. He had not, ok alright so people did not like him so what? It doesn't give them a license to kill him. Just what kind of big deal was his passing team seven was. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto was all good children. Most of the time. It was not like he had just made Tsunade win a bet right?

Poor guy had no idea why people kept on assaulting him all day till Iruka, bless that kind soul had dragged him aside and explained him the situation.

So ok. He did help Tsunade win a bet and shit.

He was so screwed. Maybe he should retire. Yeah, seems an appealing idea.

 **Yeah I finally finished this chapter. Hope you like this one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know how long it was but I have good reason for this. I had to study for my finals which had begun. Since I had a little free time in between studying, I'm updating.**

 **Hopefully it's good.**

 **Summary: What if Sasuke was trained by Tsunade since he was young? What if she took him with her when she left the leaf only to return at the time of Uchiha massacre? How will it affect the story? Will it affect team 7 dynamics? Medic Sasuke. Non Itachi hating Sasuke. Best friend team 7 later. Maternal Tsunade. Mukuton Sasuke. Rinnegan sasuke.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But Baruto will be airing soon.**

The day was drying closer. The day for the chunnin exams. And they had not yet met with their required quota for the mission exams. Two weeks was not enough time for them to have completed thirty missions. Physically speaking it would had been impossible. They were only genins after all.

Not to mention Sasuke had to pull double shifts at the hospital as there were too many injured due to last fight and exam preparations.

Well, the situation would have been grim of had Sakura had not decided to run her head in gear and taking her teammates' ridiculous stamina and chakra decided it would be a good idea to have clones also take up missions.

It helped. Thank god that missions like garden weeding and deliveries counted as missions too.

Sasuke had never been more thankful for a female teammate as Sakura. She was a mine of good ideas and between her and Sasuke it was easy to control Naruto's energy filled responses.

"Are you sure you want to participate Sasuke? People die in this and I feel you're too young"

Currently he had to convince her guardian to let him participate and it was tougher than it seemed. The Senju heiresses was stubborn to a fault. But then again so was he.

"Are you sure you're stopping me because it's too dangerous and has nothing to do with your winning the bet?"

Bingo. Her winning the bet really had her on edge and she was not the only one. People were planning on stopping an invasion if necessary. Yes, people were that paranoid.

"Alright, you can participate. But be careful. Sasuke, you're last of my family by blood left even if like a surrogate. Kindly take care of yourself and don't get killed brat."

"Tsunade-nii, please stop drinking. It makes you sentimental. And when like that you're too weird. Not to mention that you'll get fat"

Really that woman needed to stop drinking. She was a Hokage for leaf's sake.

"Oi, Alcohol doesn't make you fat. I'll have you know it makes you lean...against tables and windows"

"And against people too"

He hoped all will be well. If not then it was life for him.

 **...**

Kakashi needed a drink to forget. The day had been a horrible one. He had been chased after, tried to assassinate and recently found that the files of his Uchiha student were classified as an S-class secret.

It was like life's way of telling him that to be patient and that it's trying to screw things over as fast as it can.

Well at least he can visit Obito's grave in Uchiha clan compound in peace.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?"

He had not even noticed anyone approach him so it was quite a surprise when the voice spoke to him.

"Sasuke-kun, what a surprise to see you here?"

It was a stupid question as he took in the flowers in the black haired child's hand. This commentary did contain the child's family and loved ones.

"I'm here to visit. I find it's a good place to reflect on life. Mainly because no one really comes here"

Uchiha clan was pretty isolated one and even more so after the second Hokage. It really had created a wall between the clan and the village. Hardly anyone visited this place.

"Life has a good way to screw us over huh?"

He had not wanted for it to cone out like that but now that he had spoken it was bot possible for him to take it back. He should really watch his mouth before he spoke.

"Don't take life too seriously. You'll not come out of it alive"

He gave the child a look for the saying took him by surprise.

"Shisui-niisama used to say it. But now I wonder about it. Maybe we should take it seriously for we'll not come out of it alive. The lease we could do is to live on in memories."

And in a way he could empathise with it. Obito might not have lived but he was still alive in his memories. And he had to make sure that this does not happen to his current team. Current team which was young and so full of life.

"Sasuke, gather Naruto and Sakura. It's time I train you for the exams. We have to hurry for we don't have much time on our hands. Plus we still have to do something about team dynamics"

He'll make sure this time his team live long.

 **Done. Hopefully it was not too boring.**

 **Review."what a crude**


	10. Chapter 10

**This one is dedicated to Sasukitty. She'd wrote a brilliant Sasuke-medic fic called 'Reasons to be a Medic'. You should check it out. Well here's the next update. Deal's the same, you review I update fast.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Maybe I'll own Baruto in future? Highly unlikely.**

It was a legendry day when the Akastsuki decided to gather. Generally it meant that some big shot was about to die or a big revolution was gonna take place. But despite all that what nabbed the people was the atmosphere in the room which was always cheerful.

Today, it was not so. It was to grim there. From Tobi to Diedera everyone was too quite. Too subdued.

"I'm thankful that everyone understands the urgency if today's meeting. Something legendary and disturbing had happened and I'm afraid the end of world is near. Before it is approached we need to get the Kyuubi and proceed with our plans"

The orange haired leader addressed to the organisation who for once in their life were quite. Eerily so. All eyes focused on the objective.

"We have to act fast. This proves we need to capture the Kyuubi vessel as soon as possible."

Kakuzu commanded. It was not that he was worried for his life. He was immortal after all. It was his money he was worried about. If the world ended because of this what will become if his precious money.

"You're right. Our objective is to enter the hidden leaf village and capture the Kyuubi vessel. Bring Uchiha Sasuke if you could, he's a medic. Our sources have confirmed that it was his involvement which caused this terrible event to fall. We must act at once"

One pair of eyes narrowed at the leaders words but Itachi did not react. The situation was too dire for him to react. Impossible had happened after all. It was no longer safe for Sasuke there. He wanted to go and collect Sasuke himself but it'll no longer be possible. Akatsuki would have to do.

"So it's decided. We'll invade on the day of the Chunnin exam. Currently Orochimaru is already there as our spy. We'll have him get us in without attracting attention. Lay low and wait for the orders"

All the ninjas frowned at the snake ninjas name. No one like him. They wondered what the leader was thinking keeping such a person close to them.

"I thought we were going to kill him?"

Itachi asked. He really did not have a good feeling about it all. Orochimaru for all his part was bad news. He feared for Sasuke's safety. With Orochimaru interested in sharingan it was only a matter of time before he'll go after Sasuke. Itachi would have to stop him.

"He had his uses. After we invade and capture the kyuubi jinchiruki do as you like with him"

It was decided, Orochimaru will die and the world would be saved. Maybe he'll take Sasuke to eat dango before they fight to death. Well he was gonna die anyway.

"Tobi has a question. How will Orochimaru-sensei get us in without detection?"

Everyone stared to the first time ever silent Tobi. The situation was so dire that even he had made a good point. The world truly was at it's end.

 **...**

Team seven had just finished their last mission and had decided to head to Ichiraku's. Sakura and Naruto seemed to be leading the way. Despite being here fir almost a month he was not familiar with the village structure. He blamed it on the poor Senju direction sense which Hashirama Senju possessed.

"It's gonna be grand. We'll totally show those other teams what we're made of"

Naruto not even paying attention to the surroundings crashed into something. More like the back of someone. Kanohamaru was pushed forward almost into the face of a make-uped man. The man almost cursed but refrained himself when a blond girl shot him a glare.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let him go or you'll causes problem. He's the previous Hokage, whose on hospital's grandson. You're from sand aren't you?"

Sakura having realised the situation mediated. She wanted to show these sand shinobis what they were messing with too but now was not the time. Besides someone had to restrain Naruto.

Sasuke finally caught up to them and stumbled upon the scene of Naruto being restrained by Sakura and a child being lifted by a ninja villager.

"I'll advice for you to put him down I'll break your hand"

Sasuke in a blink was at his side, his hand gripping the arm holding the kid. He had changed his medic robe for a black turtle neck and black shorts. His hair were loose today. He had not seen the point in binding them since he suppose to relax today.

The guy startled released the child who fell on the ground. Sasuke released his hand.

"You're a disgrace to our village Kankuro. I'll have to apologise on his behalf"

Kankuro and the blond haired girl tended hearing the voice. From behind a red head boy emerged. His striking green eyes and kanji for love tattoo would have attracted attention. But it was not what really attracted their attention. It was the bloodthirsty aura which made everyone bar a medic flinch.

"Gaara-Chan, here to take the exams?"

A stunned silence followed the lot and everyone stepped back from the medic. The blood thirsty aura near the crazy boy increased more. It did not even register in their mind that the black haired boy had called the redhead by his name.

"It's complicated. We'll have to catch up over dinner"

No one knew how those two were even holding the conversation in all the blood lust there the red head was emitting.

"You both know each other?"

Not surprisingly Naruto was the first one to snap out of it.

"We've met"

Gaara answered, gaze never leaving the black haired boy in front of him.

"He means to say we're friends. Stayed in sand for three months and visited a lot. Chiyo and Tsunade-sensei really fight like cats"

Sasuke informed. Temari and Kankuro looked ready to faint. The boy had not only conversed with Gaara but also called him his friend.

"And you're not dead?"

Temari gained the courage to ask. She needed to report this back. Sasuke frowned.

"We found out I'm not easy to kill after all. He stopped trying after one and a half month."

Sasuke said like it was a walk in the park. Rest looked on in horror. Gaara looked bored and ready to rip something out.

Suddenly an alarm sounded. Everyone almost jumped. Sand reacted around them and quickly pulled out something from Sasuke's pocket tearing the paper apart.

"Shit, the hospital needs my help. Gaara you're invited to dinner. Ask for the Hoakge residence. Tsunade-sensei is the Hokage. Oh, and she finally won a bet"

The parting words seemed to freeze the redhead. For the first time in his life he was afraid. The crazy lady had won a bet? The rumour was true? This was not gonna end well.

Meanwhile rest looked on in horror. Had Sasuke just invited a crazy red haired psychopath to dinner? Did he have a death wish?

"By the way, where is the place for Chunnin exam registration?"

Temari asked finally what they had wanted to ask the brat before the trio had shown up.

"I'll take you after we have ramen. Ramen's the best"

Wait this proclamation of Naruto everything turned normal. Well almost everything. How were Temari and Kankuro going to explain to their sensei that their unstable weapon had not only made a friend but also been invited to a dinner tonight?

 **This might not be that good but it's essential for the story development. Bear with me.**


End file.
